


【基锤】Never Again

by tudouxia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudouxia/pseuds/tudouxia





	【基锤】Never Again

**Hela 死了，几年前就死了。**

**而Hela什么时候死的、怎样死的Loki一点也不关心，重要的是Thor给他打电话了。Thor的声音还是那么低沉磁性，听起来却比上次更加疲惫。**

**都是Hela的错，他们的长姐，那个世界上最邪恶的女人。**

 

 

Loki 不喜欢Hela，但他喜欢Thor，他喜欢触碰Thor，亲吻Thor。Thor也喜欢，因为这能使他们感到愉悦。

Thor和Loki会在学校的洗手间隔间亲吻，会在Hela不在家的时候亲吻，会在打工的更衣室接吻。Thor的胸肌触感很好，Thor的翘臀触感很好，当然Loki的背肌触感也很好。拥抱的时候小兄弟会站起来，他们会帮彼此解决这个不足挂齿的问题。

当然是用手而已，手指虽然很舒服但不足够，他们都想要更多。

性是烙在人类骨子里的诅咒，甚至不需要学习，只需要沉溺其中，让本能引领你前进。 Thor的小洞很美味，Loki最喜欢他下面那张小嘴，因为比上面那张会谄媚多了。

 

大麻很好，冰毒非常好，迷幻药更好。Loki一边吸粉一边骑着Thor。

打他的屁股，让他哭，再用力点，往死里日，Loki和Thor甚至不能分辨那些喊叫的人是谁，他们都很爽，Loki扯着Thor的头发和他接吻。

警察来了，Loki被丢进戒毒所，Hela来看他的时候给他递了一张小纸条。

是Hela报的警。狗娘养的Hela，婊子Hela，Loki以为自己不能再恨Hela了，直到他从戒毒所回来那天看到Hela往Thor的屁股里塞进一个振动棒。

Loki想杀了Hela，却做不到讨厌Thor。

 

『你和Thor，你们是什么关系？』

Loki啃咬自己的指甲，离开毒品让他很焦虑。

十分钟后，咨询师试探性地开口：『Hogun和Fandral说你们是兄弟。』

『Adopted。』 Loki把每个音节都发得很清晰。

 

没有人教他们兄弟姐妹之间可以做什么不可以做什么。他们的父母很早就死了，镇上有人说他们三姐弟是领养的，有人说是亲生的。

他们毫不在意，他们做他们喜欢做的事。

Hela也吸毒，早在Loki和Thor以前，但她是大姐头，没人敢招惹她。Hela和Thor也会接吻，在饭桌上，在车站，在百货商场，他们光明正大地接吻，从不像和Loki那样躲躲藏藏。

反正Thor和Loki的事全镇的人都知道了，三姐弟被强迫去做DNA鉴定，他们没有任何血缘关系。

 

我想和Thor做爱，Loki恳求他的姐姐。

子弹射出枪筒，带着风声正中靶心，Hela摘下护目镜和耳罩，转身面对她最小的弟弟。 “你说什么？”

“我想，和Thor，做爱。”Loki没想到自己的声音这么干涩，像有粗砺的沙石在刮擦着他的喉咙。

 

Hela把车开得飞快，甩来甩去，反而让Loki深入到前所未有的仙境。

路灯的光被拉成直线，要是他们这时候被枪林弹雨包围就好了，Loki想，又或者被另一辆来势凶猛的汽车撞飞，他会断在Thor身体里，尸检报告死因一栏会被填上『性高潮』三个字。

他抬着Thor的腰，拔出来，捅进去。他们一起达到了连过去使用药物的时候也没到过的高潮。他细细碎碎地亲吻Thor的后背，Thor受用地哼哼，像一只小猫。

Hela和Loki交换位置，Hela抚摸Thor的金发，让他把自己射出来的东西舔干净。Thor顺从了，Hela把粉倒在Thor的臀瓣上，卷起一张钞票，她一边嗑药一边尖叫，用手指抠着Loki遗留在里面的精液。

“Oh darling , you really have a wonderful ass.Even Jesus Christ gonna love it.”

他们都以为他们已经拥有了Thor，这种混乱的关系会持续一辈子。

 

 

**飞机着陆，安检人员要搜身，Loki解开西服下方的扣子，配合地抬起双臂。**

 

Thor说他要跟着迈凯伦的车队去参加F1巡回比赛，要离开他们一阵子。Hela质问他要去多久，Thor耸耸肩。

 

**“Welcome back，Mr.Laufeyson.”Loki接过护照，不知道Thor是否会在接机大厅等他，他本能地抿紧双唇，像准备一张演讲稿那样仔细斟酌自己的话语。**

 

 

『Thor，don't go，you'll kill me if you leave me.』

『我已经到机场了，别担心，Hela，一切都会好起来的。你现在只是很焦虑而已。』

『你会后悔的，Thor，你会因为谋杀了我而背负罪恶。每当你在夜晚闭上眼睛，看到的将都是我的脸。』

『我要挂了。』

『不，别挂！Thor！告诉我你爱我！然后我就会从浴缸里出来，我会给自己包扎，然后，然后我们会永远待在一起 』

Thor能听出来Hela在哭，她的嗓音很狂热，或许因为嗑药出现幻觉了，这不稀奇。

『Hela，听着，不要做傻事，如果你需要帮助我会帮你报警。』

电话另一头出现渺远的警笛声，Thor呼唤Hela的名字，话筒里却只有流水和隐约的童声。Thor没有料想到Hela会是他们三个里最珍视童年回忆的那个。

 

 

**Loki走出机场，他没有看到Thor的身影。**

**Thor派了司机来接他，直接把他送到墓地。 Thor在两米开外等着他，Loki快步追上去和Thor并肩。Loki小心地侧眼偷看Thor，看他被围巾遮住的脸，看他白色的吐息，Loki觉得自己的胃很温暖，像他儿时爱喝的热可可。**

**他回想起那次短暂的公路旅行，他们在装满干草的车板上做爱，Loki缱绻地玩弄Thor汗湿的发尾。但是这一切可能都是假的，最近几年他愈发难以区分幻想和现实。**

**Loki恨Hela，恶毒的女人，她选择以这种方式永远被镌刻进Thor的生命里，即使Thor爱上别人那也将是三个人的场合。**

**他爱他们的长姐，因为她做到了Loki做不到的事——把Thor栓在这里。**

 

 

 

 

**“Thor，我们还有机会，还有……”**

**他们在Hela坟前做爱，纯白的雪和暗红色的血液交融到一起。**

**Never again，Loki在心里许诺，这将是他们最后一次一起沉沦。**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**END.**

 


End file.
